My Paradise Fears Experience
by ParadiseAly
Summary: So, this is just telling y'all what happened at my favorite Paradise Fears concert ever. Yeah, it really happened. Read if you want.


~!Author'sNote!~ So, this is my most recent Paradise Fears concert experience. I went to see them in St Louis on June 10th and it was like, the most epic day of my life. So, I thought I would tell you guys about it. Thanks for reading. xoxo, Aly.

"Aly, how excited are you right now?" Carlin asked.

"More excited than the most excited person on earth, and right now, I'm the most excited person on earth. And I'm more excited than that." I explained.

"That made no sense." Carling laughed.

"I could honestly care less. I want to see my boys, that is all I currently care about. My thong is twisted and extremely painful but I don't even care because the guys are going to be out here any minute and I need to see them, dammit!"

I heard a girl squeal and looked over, Paradise Fears was walking out.

Carlin and I waited patiently while they talked to other fans.

Finally, they'd spoken to everyone and I walked over to Sam. "Hiya!"

"Alyson! Oh my god, you made it!" He hugged me tightly.

"Yeah, I told you I would be here." I grinned and he kept hugging me.

"I missed you." He said.

I blushed. "I missed you too."

We finally separated and Sam smiled at Carlin. "Carlykins!"

"Sammykins!" She squealed and they hugged.

I laughed.

Carlin was trembling because she was so happy.

"Wait, wait." Sam said. "How far of a drive did you guys have?"

"About four and a half hours. Why?" I asked.

"Because you texted me and said you weren't sure if you guys would be able to make the drive down but you never said how far of a drive it was." Sam said.

Carlin nodded. "Well, we made it!"

Sam laughed. "I noticed."

He pulled us both into another hug. "But seriously, I love you guys right now."

"I love you too." We both whispered.

Sam started pulling us over to the rest of the guys.

"Alyson!" Lucas screamed. "Carlin!"

We laughed and he jumped on us. "Guys!"

Cole jumped on us too.

"Oof." I grunted as we tried to hold them up.

But, let's face it, two 16 year old girls are not that strong. We fell down with Lou and Cole on top of us.

We were all laughing.

Marcus yelled "Let's play Pile!" and jumped on top of us.

"Oh my god." I groaned as Jordan and Micheal joined in.

"I want in on this!" Sam jumped on us too.

Everyone was laughing hysterically.

"Guys, I can't breathe right now." I managed.

"No oxygen for you!" Lucas yelled. "And don't feel bad, I can't breathe either."

I was gasping when the guys finally got off of us. "You guys are dicks."

"Big ones." Carlin said and I burst out laughing.

"Carls, that... just no." I said.

She realized how dirty it had sounded. "Oh. Haha. That was dirty... Big dicks."

We stood around talking to the guys for a few more minutes before they had to load into the van and leave.

Sam and Cole took their seats in the back of the van and waved us over.

Cole found a notebook and wrote "We will miss youz" on it and held it up to the window.

I nodded and shouted, "We'll miss you guys too!"

Sam frowned and Carlin yelled "Don't be sad, Sammy!"

I was laughing when I realized it would be months before I would get to see the boys again, the smile fell from my face instantly.

Sam made a kissy face and pressed his lips against the window and gestured for me to do the same. I put my lips against the same spot and we "kissed."

Sure, it wasn't real, but still, I was really fucking happy. It still freaking counted, in my book, anyways.

Cole put his hand against the window and Carlin put her hand over it. At the same exact moment they both mouthed "I love you."

Then it was time for the boys to go.

The van pulled away from the Firebird and we got in our car and left.

The ride home was entirely silent, Carlin and I didn't need to say anything.

We both knew how insanely sad and happy we were. It had been so perfect yet bittersweet, we were happy to see them, but now we had to miss them.

~!Author'sNote!~ Yep, that was my night. I fucking loved it. I've never been so happy. Ever. Ever. Ever. Yes, all of those evers were necessary. Anyways, if you read this, you're a cool person and I give you cyberhugs. xoxo, Aly.


End file.
